A Rush of Darkness and Insanity
by Darksouls18
Summary: I ran. The world faded. Pushing harder, faster. Sanity crashed into her as reality became a fantasy. I forgot everything, the pain, the anger. Nothing was real and i didnt care. I am the predator. When we were one, i was never alone. So i ran, and i ran...
1. Memories are like poison

_I stared at the blaze of fire, the flames licking at the windows, they shattered. My mouth was dry, opened slightly as if to say something. My eyes were wide and dilated, someone intertwined there hand through mine. I didn't move as we both stared up at the burning house. The fire was growing rapidly, swallowing everything in it's path. I could feel the sweat on my face, a tingling sensation running up and down my spine as the heat touched me. I wanted to move away, so as not to burn, but I was rooted to the ground. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and my heart began jumping wildly. I could feel my chest tighten and I closed my eyes, legs wobbling. I clutched his hand tightly, the fear that it was a dream terrifying me. Then the sirens began. _

_I felt the feeling slip away and I let out a breath I had been holding in. I finally looked away from the house as the sirens got louder and closer. I could see the cruisers, fire trucks and ambulances racing through the streets down the hill. Turning to the others we all took off in less then a second and ran towards the woods. I hit the tree line second as cars came to a complete halt behind us. The sound of screeching tires fueling me even more, followed by a door. I kept running, until I heard a crash. I turned back around instantly, staring up at the abandoned two story building. Water hit the house in seconds. All of us stopped to turn and watch. The fire faded, leaving us drenched in darkness. Along with the power, our power, our own brothers signature of flames doused by another's power. We were almost offended. _

_Flashlights skimmed the trees to my left and I turned and began running again. I jumped onto a fallen tree and pushed into the air. My hands wrapped around a branch and I vaulted forward into the air. My stomach dropped as my body lost it's weight. I started falling, and I kicked off of a tree and hit another one. This time I used it to slide back down to the forest floor. I glanced back, and grinned, a wide deep and rocky river behind me. Just by inches. I watched Adam fly over the river behind me and as he slid in the mud I instantly threw my arm forward. His hand wrapped around my forearm and I pulled on him hard. He let out a panted breath as we stumbled and began running again. _

A knock went off on my door and I glanced over, my mom stepped into the room. Agitation and disappointment filling her eyes. "Where did you go last night?" she asked, voice calm and low, even though she was anything but calm. Her eyes and tense body language gave her away like a flashing neon sign. Or I was just a good reader, I wasn't sure.

"I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep," I said dismissively. She didn't react well to that.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked with an edge in her tone.

"Everyone was asleep, I didn't want to wake anyone," I said honestly, and it was, for the most part anyways.

"You wont be sneaking out anymore, we decided it would be best if you and your brother moved in with your cousin and his fiancé," I stared at her, eye brows raised in question and amusement.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said simply, leaving no room to argue.

"You have two choices, spend the next semester with your cousins or we can send you to St. Peter again," I felt my eyes go wide. Fear crept up on me, making my heart race. I couldn't go back, I wouldn't, never again.

The air in the room changed, becoming tense, defensive, and a little smug. She was enjoying this, upsetting me. I rolled my eyes now, and shrugged. "Go ahead. Send me away, and you'll never see or hear from me again," I said challenging her.

She was quiet for a second, enough for me to see the hesitation. "You will go to La Push, and at the end of the semester, if you can start acting like a mature adult, then you can return home sooner."

"Oh I'll go alright, just forewarning you, can you send your own daughter away knowing full well you'll never see her again," she narrowed her eyes at me. "When would you like to get rid of us?" I asked coldly, I saw her flinch at the tone, surprised with the hostility.

"We're driving at two, pack your stuff, you have an hour," she said turning and walking out without so much as a good bye or apology. I stared at the spot where she'd been standing. I stood there for a long time, just staring blankly. I swallowed thickly, she wasn't doing this for my own good, or even because of my lifestyle. She was doing this because I was an embarrassment to her, she was doing this for herself, proving how much she didn't want us.

I sat down the bed, the room, what used to feel so much like home, now seemed foreign, like it never really was my room. I lifted the phone out of my pocket, texting all the guys what was happening. No one replied at first, and then synced up with every text ping. They were mad, and told them not to bother going, that they'd give me a place to stay. I didn't reply, as I went into the basement to get some duffel bags.

My twin brother was also down here. It was dark in the basement, and the light kept flickering on and off. I was barely able to see a few meters in front of me. A small amount of light filtered in at the back of the basement. He was sitting on an old couch, an ugly shade of beige. He had something in his hands.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, noticing his slumped shoulders and distant look on his face. Like he was in another world. He jumped, not realizing I had come downstairs. I was unimpressed with that, we were strong and always alert, I shouldn't have surprised him. Whatever he had was bothering him and I didn't like that either.

"Remember in grade three, we had to make that collage about our lives for the future?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, you kept yours?" I asked surprised. "What does a grade school collage have to do with anything?"

He smiled sadly, leaning back and shrugged. "The things I wanted to be when I was older at the time are drastically different from our lives and what we want for the future now."

I held my hand out, and he handed me the paper. I stared at curiously, a lot of colorful magazine pictures cut out badly and glued together. A picture of a giant house was on there, an older version of a red Corvette, he had a picture of a pit bull on the front. His name in blue glitter, a picture of us at the beach. A lot of random little things, four wheelers, play station. Everything in here was almost the complete opposite of now and the future. We both knew a lot of these things would probably never come true. The Jace I knew today was different from the old Jace, in so many ways. None I could say were good.

Looking at his face he met my gaze, a grief and pain in his glassy eyes. But the smile of the boy compared to now was different. The younger Jace was innocent, a bright smile and light in his eyes, happiness filling his face, completely unsuspecting of the reality. Unknowing what he was to become.

His eyes and smile were different now, they were sarcastic, sadistic and angry in darkness. They were exactly the same in appearance, but the thoughts and feelings under them were darker, no longer innocent. No more monsters under the bed, but monsters all around us, turning us darker along with them.

Everyone had loved the little boy Jace used to be, as well as myself. Now people feared us, avoided us, sensed that we were darker, crueler, even strangers shied away from us, there own souls feeling too close to monsters like us.

I turned back to the picture and ripped it in half, he stared at me face grim. "The seven year old version of you never knew what you were going to become. This was years ago. Why does it matter?"

He turned back to face the basement, and answered quietly, "I could've been something else entirely. That life was so much easier, I wish I could get it back to make the right choice. Save both of us from what we really were."

I frowned at him, not liking his explanation. "Life isn't supposed to get easier Jace, its supposed to get harder. Your stronger then this and you know it."

He shook his head sighing, "No, but murder wasn't supposed to easy either. We should pack."

He stood up, walking over to the closet and I watched him go. My thoughts swam as I tried to make sense of his words. I followed him, collecting my own bags.

I finished packing faster then I'd anticipated. A lot of things I didn't bother to keep, having no real sentimental value. I pulled my leather jacket on, it wasn't long and it hugged my body when it was zipped up. I pulled on my black flats, shouldering my bag. The car was quiet, and awkward before, but this was just down right uncomfortable. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on the window, trying to cool the raging headache that had started. I turned off my phone, ignoring all of the texts I'd gotten.

I glanced at my brother next to me, he had his head turned, with his head lying against the back of the seat, staring out the window and into the woods. I closed them again, considering whether or not to fall asleep.

The car rolled to a stop, and I opened my eyes the moment the car was in park. I hadn't slept so much as pretended too, I didn't want them trying to give some kind of moving speech or giving me a warning or something. I threw open the door, getting out and shutting it more violently then I needed to. It was cool here, and the air seemed thicker and more muggy then I remembered it.

Jace and I shared looks of frustration, both unhappy about the situation. The door opened and two people walked out. A taller, native looking man and a darker native girl. She had scars running up and down her face, and I leaned against the car, again not caring and unimpressed with how shitty things were looking.

"Sam, good to see you again," my step father said, shaking his hands. I stared at them, agitated and angry.

"You too," he said and they went to move the luggage inside. I walked towards the house, not even bothering to grab anything. They want me to live here, they can carry my stuff in. As I stepped through the open doorway I paused a moment. Several boys sat around in the living room. Something bumped me and I bounced forward slightly, turning and glaring at Jace.

"Get out of the way," he said scowling at me.

"Fuck you," I said with the same expression. He walked around me and I turned back to the room. All of them only had shorts on, no shirts, or socks or anything. Just shorts, and ripped up ones. They varied between ages, but all of them were teenagers. I leaned against the wall frame, unimpressed once more.

"Aleera, right?" a boy asked, the next tallest one. All of them were well built, muscle everywhere. I was used to it, all of us worked out two hours every day and if we didn't, we made up for it in the next session.

"No, actually I'm santa claus posing as Aleera," I said sarcastically. He frowned, confused and a little offended. I rolled my eyes, turning and going upstairs where Jace had gone.

I found him standing in a spare room, a bed, dresser, bedside table and a desk with no chair. It was a plain room, absolutely nothing on it, free of pictures and just about everything else. He had a closet next to the door and I could see a bathroom next to that one.

"Please God, kill me now," he muttered emptying out a bag onto the floor. I didn't bother saying anything, before turning and walking to the other spare room. It was about the same size, and I realized we were sharing a full bathroom. My bags were already in here, and I began rummaging through them for some running clothes. Someone tapped on my door and I turned to see Sam's fiancé Emily. "Hey sweetie, need any help unpacking?"

"No," I said defiantly, voice cold. My eyes gleamed hostility and she almost looked hurt. I would make there lives a living hell for this. I would make them hate me so much that I could go home to my family.


	2. Blood on my hands

"Are you hungry or anything? I could whip up some muffins or something," she asked smiling openly. I didn't change my expression.

"No, I don't eat that kind of food," I said evenly, I turned back around, not bothering to say anything more. I felt her eyes on me and the feeling faded as she left the room. There was another knock on the door and I sighed in annoyance, turning to look at Sam. "Yes?"

"Your parents want to say goodbye," he said and I nodded, and turned back to my bag. He left and I lifted my spandex short shorts on, I pulled on my sports bra, keeping my stomach and back empty of clothing. I pulled on my running shoes, and lifted my hair into an elastic. I walked over to the door, closing it and locking it, then doing the same to the bathroom door.

I lifted my window open as silently as I could. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, I counted three, taking the outnumbered feeling into consideration. I lifted my body onto the ledge, pulling my headphones in, and strapping my i-pod to the band under my shoulder. Someone knocked and the door jiggled a little. I grinned, as I turned and slid from the window. I landed in a crouch with the smallest thud, then paused, the knocking was still going on. I ran straight into the woods not bothering to stop even when I could hear someone shout my name.

I let my instincts and senses consume me, guiding me through the forest and the harsh terrain. The further I ran from the house towards the girl locked up in my mind I felt myself slip away. The world faded as she began running alongside of me, happy to be free, forgetting everything but nature. My body pushed harder and faster the more I let my sanity crash into her as reality became a fantasy. I forgot everything, my name, my brother, my pack, I forgot the fire, I forgot the blood and the war. Nothing was real and I didn't have a care in the world but my freedom. I was a predator and I couldn't be more pleased with it. When we were one, I was never alone.

Jace POV

I watched Aleera from the window as she ran into the forest, not hearing or choosing to ignore the calls of her name. I didn't move as the door opened and Sam and my parents came in. "Where is she going?" she asked, angry and hurt.

"Insane," I said turning back to her, a look of simplicity in my voice.

"Go get her," my step father said.

"No," I said simply, "she's impossible to track down when she's angry, especially when she uses running to channel it."

She was going insane though, all of us were like that when we turned off our humanity, becoming a lethal animal. She wouldn't return home for a while, depending on how much she gave herself over to her inner creature, the longer it would take for her to remember herself.

"We'll look for her if she's not back in an hour or so," Sam reassured them. "We know the woods pretty good."

I rolled my eyes, way to underestimate us, he'll never find her, she was long gone. "Maybe we should wait," Glen said.

"Don't bother, she wont come back until she knows your gone, she told you what would happen if your sent her here," I said shrugging. "She doesn't want to see you."

They stared at me and I didn't say anything back, face clear of expression. "Goodbye Jace, we'll see come visit in a while."

"Don't bother," I said coldly. "I don't want to see you anymore then she does. I'd appreciate it if you weren't near me anymore."

She turned and walked away, Glen following her. "Ease up kid, there doing it for your own good," Sam said trying to be reasonable. I turned my gaze on him, angry.

"You don't have the right to an opinion, so don't tell me what you think I should and shouldn't do when you don't know anything about me, my sister or my parents. Just for the record, there not doing it for us."

"They said your sister was a drug addict, she'll be better off here," he said simply, getting defensive.

"No she wont be," I said turning and brushing past him. "She never is until she's dies."

Aleera POV

I collapsed onto the sand, chest rising and falling fast. My body ached and screamed in agony. I was covered in scratches and cuts because I didn't care about getting hurt and took more risks then the usual. My throat burned and my mouth was dry. I closed my eyes, letting the rain cool my burning skin. I reopened them, rain hitting me in thick drops. I heaved myself up, stretching and back towards the house.

It was dark when I got back, the sky was black with stormy clouds and the only light came from cars and houses. I stared at the tiny house, the door opened as I walked up the steps. Sam stood there, a look of annoyance and disapproval on his face. I didn't say anything, just walked around him and up the stairs. More people were here now, all shirtless guys and I rolled my eyes, what a huge sausage fest.

"Do I need to nail your window shut? As a police officer and your guardian your not allowed to leave without permission from either myself or Emily," I raised my eyebrows when he said police officer but otherwise said nothing.

He waited, blocking my path to the stairwell. "Do we understand each other?" he asked voice clipped.

"I heard you, I just refuse to care about whatever rules your going to give me," his eyes narrowed and I stood there smirking. "What are you going to do if I don't? You can't ground me, that would mean your suffering as much as I would be locked up in this house. You can't send me back cause you're the one that agreed to make me your problem, even if you could I would love nothing more then to return to my family. You can't arrest me without making yourself look like an embarrassment because of me going for a run. You have nothing to hold against me. It's an empty threat, and a pathetic attempt at one as well."

He didn't say anything and I walked around him, going upstairs to find Jace. He was asleep already and I eyed him down. Or not. His eyes popped open almost instantly, meeting my gaze already knowing where I was and I closed the door behind me. All of us seemed to have a keen sense on each other, being able to feel more about each other physically or mentally, I wasn't sure, then even the Normal's. We always seemed to know how many of us was in the house, who, where, how close they were in steps, and so on. Normal's we could only sense how many, if they were a threat and how close they were. I always assumed it was our intuition and how strong our pack was.

I laid down in the bed next to him and we faced each other. "Sam says we have to go to school tomorrow."

I blinked, unsure why he would bring up something so pointless, "he can say whatever he wants, it's not like were going to play by his rules. We do what we want, when we want and no one can stop us. You can go if you want, but im not."

He stared at me wordlessly, "that kind of thinking is what got us all killed."

"No, what got us killed was betrayal, and it wasn't because of us," I said denying the guilt. I would not feel guilt for something that had little to do with us. What happened was a long time ago and no matter how we put it, I can never see how it is entirely our fault.

"Are we ever going to go back?" he asked curiously, a little weary of my answer. For a moment the picture of him as a child popped up into my mind, this was the little boy, timid and paranoid, the one I remember.

I knew what he wanted to hear, and he knew I wasn't going to lie to him, or tell him whatever made him happier. "Someday, we can't hide forever."

He closed his eyes, face twisting into pain and I took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "We'll be okay. I promise."

He met my gaze again, surprised that I would make a promise like that. He took comfort in the promise, believing me but confused. When any of us make promises, we keep them, no matter what, because of this, we seldom make one. Promises can be broken so easily.

We stayed like that for a while before fading into darkness.

_I stared at my brothers, surrounding me, my hands were tied and I was on my knees. They all stared at me with hate in their eyes. Adam stepped in front of me, "we all have to pay for our sins someday sister, just like you will." Suddenly Jace appeared in front of me, skin scorched from head to toe, he kept asking me "why? Why did you do this to me? You were supposed to love us!" I tried to tell him I was sorry, that it wasn't supposed to happen like that, that I hadn't meant to do that. He shook his head, and lit a match, hate and rage filling his icy cold blue eyes. I tried to asked him what he was doing. He didn't hear me, looking right through me as he stepped towards me and I took a step back, unable to run. He dropped it and fire exploded around me. _

_The fire was everywhere, eating at my skin, I fell to the ground, screaming name after name, pleading with someone to help to save me, screaming sorry over and over again. The fire faded, leaving me in a pitch black room, the ground covering in a sick grey mist and fog. Bodies littered the ground, my family, my friends, my life laid out on the floor dead, empty eyes staring back at me. "I've lost everything," I said, the words repeating over and over again as I clutched the knife in my hand. I looked down, I was soaked in blood, along with the knife I was clutching. I did this. It killed them. "I've lost everything."_


	3. Calm before the storm

The grip around me tightened and my eyes flew open as I panicked at the familiar feeling. I fought against him before realizing who was holding me down. I stared up at Jace panting heavily, eyes wide and glassy in fear. My heart was pounding and I was covered in a cold sweat. Worry and fear stared back into my eyes as I calmed instantly closing my eyes as they watered. His voice was steady, but I could feel the tremble in his body. He sat back pulling me up with him and wrapped his arms around me. "Breathe, just breathe," he whispered, holding me tightly as I clung to him as if I were dying.

I took some deep breaths, forcing my heart to slow as my body shook once. "You scare me sometimes," he whispered so low I struggled to hear him. I didn't respond, just held on tighter before letting go.

"What time is it?" I asked, voice cracking. Raw from either hyperventilating or in fear, I couldn't be sure, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Both were weak, I wasn't weak.

"Almost five," he said quietly, he was sweating too. I guess I wasn't the only one with nightmares. I noticed whenever were close to each our nightmares take on physical aspects, like the cold sweat, especially when we slept together. But then we took comfort in waking up to each other, knowing the other one was still there. We were dangerously, and unreasonably co-dependent.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," I whispered quietly.

"Me neither, go on a hike?" he asked curiously. I thought about it for a few minutes before nodding once. "Go shower, we'll leave in an hour."

"I thought you wanted to go to school?" I asked wondering if he felt obligated to stay with me.

"Your in no position to go to school, where you go, I go," he said simply. I didn't think about how co-dependent we seemed when people said things like that. It was unhealthy but my brothers were the only family I had and trusted, the only people who will love me unconditionally forever. One of us was always with someone in our pack, we couldn't stand thinking one of us was alone or unprotected.

I showered, packing a back pack with water bottles and some fruit. I slid the gun under my waist band, and put a knife into my pocket. I met Jace by the doors as we both silently left the house.

We walked down the road before entering a well hidden trail. We were quiet, taking comfort in the silence and company without needing to talk. Silence speaks volumes. "We should go to school," he said after about twenty minutes of walking.

"I don't know Jace, you said it yourself, I'm a flight risk," he didn't respond at first. Thinking over how to respond.

"That's not your fault, and maybe that's what we need, to interact with normal people. We keep running into the past, as if things were the way they used to be even though there anything but. We need to move on, live again, not hide in painful memories, never moving forward. Maybe interacting with the Normal's will help us move forward, instead of backwards all the time."

"Were not hiding in the past, we don't need to change because there's nothing wrong with us," I said defiantly. I felt my hands clench and unclench, along with my jaw. I looked away, I wasn't liking his thinking lately. I didn't like this Jace, I liked the old Jace that had been street racing with me four weeks ago. It was going to rain soon, I could feel it in the air, and in the muted sounds coming from the woods. The calm before the storm, is that what we were doing? Was this our calm before the storm? I hated how I was beginning to question everything, when yesterday everything we were and what we did was set stone. I liked it that way better.

"No, your right, there's nothing wrong with us, but were acting the way we always have. We don't have the luxury of being who we once were, we can't be any of that anymore, we need to learn from what happened."

"But why? I like who we are, why should we change just because of the past. We did learn from our mistakes, why cant we be us but only smarter? Why do we need to change to learn from what happened?" I didn't understand his thinking right now, and that scared me just as much. We always knew how we all thought, that's just how in tune we were with each other. This boy almost seemed foreign to me, a stranger.

He turned to me now, eyes tired and empty. "Were dangerous Aleera, don't you get that? We get people killed all the time, because we always feel some kind of messed up need that none of us understands."

I looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed. "I accepted what I was a long time ago, I accepted what we were because I knew it would always be me and you. You never did learn to live with what we are, to just embrace it."

"Exactly, this, whatever is wrong with us is unknown territory. Were playing with fire, and sooner or later one of us is going to get burned," he said voice clipped. "I can't be this anymore, I will never accept it and you shouldn't either. It's going to get you killed, again. I can't let that happen, I can't watch you die over and over again. Never knowing if your going to wake up or if that's finally it."

I stared into his eyes, suddenly angry. "No, you think _I'll_ get myself killed, not what we are. I survived this long haven't i? If I were to truly die, if any of us will die it will not because of each other or what we are."

"We get people killed Aleera! Don't you get what that means for us? Don't you care that we took innocent lives, can you really live with that on your conscious for the rest of your life? Can you really go through life knowing that you're the same person that killed innocents and that you don't have a problem with that?"

"it's not like we pulled the trigger!" I said getting edgy and defensive. I didn't like the way he was talking, I didn't like any of this. I despised this moment and I always would. We weren't supposed to argue about something like this.

"We might as well have, everyone who meets us ends up dead! We need to stay away from what we are before something worse happens. I'm quitting," he said voice going from shouting to soft at the end.

I stared at him, taking a step back in shock. "Your giving up?" I asked in defeat. He was always stronger then me, then any of us. We'd all tried and failed at quitting at one point or another, and we normally lasted less then a month. This seemed different somehow, like it really was the end of Jace. I didn't think any of us would be ready to stop, and I thought he felt the same way, because he never tried to give up what we were. I thought he accepted it, in actuality; he wasn't ready.

"I'm not giving up, I'm walking away from this part of my life, im ending this part of the story."

I stared at him, uncomprehending, "I'm not, I'm not leaving who I am in the darkness. I just can't. It's who we are, it's who you are. You will never be happy until you accept what's inside of us."

He shook his head and turned to keep walking. I followed behind quiet and thoughtful. Did we really have to give up who we were? I was fine with what I was, it kept me alive time after time, but a lot of the time what I was almost always got me into dangerous situations. I thought about what life would be like if I did what Jace did. Would I be happy? I would be safe, but would I even want to continue on living without it?

We got to a clearing, thick trees scattered around it. I stepped into the field behind him, it had started raining and my clothes were starting to get soaked. I felt the water tumble down my body and i stared around the clearing. It was probably beautiful on a normal day, but it always rained here. "I wont ask you to quit with me, but I need you to promise me something," he said quietly as we began walking forward.

"Okay," I said slowly, wondering what the consequences of agreeing were.

"If push comes to shove, don't jump over the edge," he said, and I rolled my eyes, yeah give me a riddle for a promise.

"I promise," I whispered and stepped under a tree. The clouds rolled ugly purple and grey colors. I dropped my bag onto the ground and began climbing branch to branch. Lightning scattered across the sky, claps of thunder beating along with my heart. I perched at the top of the tree, Jace right across from me in another branch.

It began raining harder, and the lightning came stronger and closer. I stood on my feet, keeping my arms wide spread, staying balanced without holding myself up. I lifted my face into the sky, absorbing the angry energy. The wind swirled around me, coming harder, almost knocking me over in the process. I could hear words being shouted, but they had no meaning and no definition. They were sounds that for the moment, I couldn't understand. I closed my eyes as the rain continued to pour across the field in waves.

I opened my eyes as a flash exploded in front of me and a loud clap of thunder followed. The field illuminated before becoming completely dark once again. Jace grabbed my arm and turned me to him unsteadily. I stared at him confused and a little disoriented, "this is too dangerous, even for us, we need to get to the ground level!"

I shook my head and the loudest sound exploded above us and I felt the tree shake. I looked back up and felt Jace tense next to us. I watched his face, more fascinated in his expression then what had happened. A look of horror, mixed with terror and disbelief filled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, scream something. But I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything. Light exploded around us and my body felt like it was being ripped to shreds, then a fiery pain coursed through my veins. I couldn't see anything beyond the sky as my body lost it's weight. Jace got further and further away as the distance got greater it confirmed my suspicions. I couldn't move, I couldn't hear anything but the pounding rain, or was that my heart? That's when it clicked in as my body became as light as air.

I was falling.


	4. Seeing through frosted windows

The pit in my stomach grew and twisted as I fell faster and faster. Perhaps I was falling fast to begin with, and I was only falling faster because I knew I was falling. I didn't have a lot of time to finish the thought. Then the panic settled in. I called for Jace, a sound that carried through the wind. Then instinct took over.

I turned to face the ground and held my arms out as I got closer. I tried to catch my breath, rather unsuccessfully. I shifted my center, sending my weight to equal sides of my body. Then I hit the ground. My shoulders ripped in pain as I bounced and flipped into a crouch, then dropped to my hands and knees. I was breathing in deep breaths, and felt a smile grow, I could've died, I thought over and over again. Though it wasn't registering in my mind. All I could think about was that feeling of flying, falling, diving to my death, all the same thing. That feeling, I shivered, good bumps rising all across my body and I felt a laugh bubble up. I was losing my mind.

I stumbled slightly, feeling off and a little nauseous. I looked, the storm stronger than it had been seconds ago. Jace was nowhere in sight, or within hearing distance, even when I pushed my concentration to track him. I called his name as loudly as I could, but the rain drowned out my voice, smothering it like a flame.

I circled the tree, it taking only moments to find him. Jace was standing over it and he wasn't moving, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a statue. "Jace?" I asked tentatively, I was nervous, only because I didn't like the energy coming off of him. It was undefinable, an array of feeling, confusion, disbelief, horror.

He turned to me and stepped aside for me to see what had caught his attention. He didn't necessarily acknowledge me, just watched me with open curiosity know. Trying to see if I was either okay or what my reaction would be.

My eyes went wide seeing the body of a girl, she was covered in blood, even in the rain. When I looked closer I could see flesh wounds on her neck. Her clothes were ripped and her eyes were wide, staring back at me in hate and pleading, almost as though I was the one who had taken her life. It was strange to see such emotion in empty, lifeless eyes. I was unaccustomed to it. My gaze went back to the wound on her neck and I frowned, this wasn't an animal attack.

"Who do you think she is?" I asked, almost as if we hadn't just both been struck with lightning. Was it both of us, or just me? I couldn't remember. The impact should've hit us, fried out our insides or something, but it hadn't. So why were we still standing? Could've been a dozen reasons, so I gave up trying to figure it out.

"I don't know, let's go home," he said taking my hand. A static shock went through me and we both flinched and he let go instantly. He rubbed his hand, staring at me in worry and disbelief. I stared at my palm, fascinated. Scars were everywhere in my palm, small symbols that I had never seen before. The skin around them an angry red but otherwise perfectly clean hand, no blood or anything.

He took my hand, staring at it for what felt like centuries. Then let go and looked around. I was normally good at reading my brother, but right now he was a complete and total stranger to me. Like watching someone through a frosted window.

Rolling up my sleeve, something new caught my attention. God, what now? Swirling intricate images were circling my arms. Something else that both fascinated and confused me. Jace met my gaze, asking question after question and I didn't know how to respond, so I turned and began walking back without one.

I could feel them, all I could feel. I traced the images, enjoying the sensations and images I was seeing. They exploded as a warm tingling feeling that became crossed over in fire. They faded, turning into tribal images of what they were before fading out to nothing. I had never seen anything like it.

My head was beginning to hurt. The walk seemed a lot shorter than earlier, then again we had been stopping to argue. I followed my brothers lead through the woods, too busy with my discovery. Jace was quiet, a look of frustration and worry on his face. I didn't say anything either, my thoughts were jumbled and as the headache worsened, along with my mood, everything got louder and more annoying.

We got back to the house and the lights were on again. Waves of annoyance and determination coming off of it in waves. I frowned. Neither of us said a word before walking in.

Once again a bunch of people were sitting around in the living room and kitchen. Every head turned to us except for Sam's. He was as unimpressed with me, as I was of him. "I thought I told you to clear it with me before you left the house?" he asked, voice hard, reminding me of steel.

I didn't say anything just smiled, I glanced down dripping in water. I lifted my shirt off along with my pants before tossing them down into the basement and going towards the stairs. They want me to behave that includes not making a mess, wouldn't want to get water all over the floor.

I could feel everyone's gaze follow me and Jace muttered under his breath about perverts and me being difficult to live with. "Cheer up kido, be glad it's not your goods the guys are staring at, then we'd have a problem."

He scowled at me and I burst out laughing before going over into the bathroom to shower. I turned it all the way up, letting it scorch my skin and I leaned against the back of the shower for a moment. My body relaxed in seconds and I love it. I let out a relieved breath, closing my eyes and enjoying the sweltering heat. I was terrified of fire, things that burned, scorching water is how I trained my mind to control pain signals that came from heat. I could tell myself it was just a physical sensation and it wouldn't last forever, mind over matter, repeat it over and over again till it was true.

Once I had adjusted to the temperature I started rinsing my hair. Then it went ice cold instantly. I swore loudly at Jace, knowing he was doing that on purpose. I heard his laughter as he walked out of the bathroom. I moved out of the falling water, waiting for it to heat up again.

I got out of the shower, toweling off and pulling on low rise skinny jeans, a long sleeve sweater that clung to my body. I straightened my hair, put on some mascara, eye linger and made them a smoky brown to make my eyes look darker. I stared at myself in the mirror, my silver cross handing onto my neck. Someone knocked and I glanced over, something moved to my right and I swear I saw giant wings, I turned back to the mirror, the image disappearing. I stared confused before shaking my head, I really was losing my mind.

"Your going to school," Sam said walking into the room arms crossed. A voice that clearly said there was no room for argument. Unfortunately for Sam, I had authority issues and loved nothing more then to prove them wrong.

"I disagree," I said simply, turning back to the mirror, though I was done I continued to straighten my hair. Make him feel like I was blowing him off. He didn't like that very much.

"Your brother already left, and your going to be late," he said and I shrugged carelessly.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you at all," I challenged indifferently. He smirked, as if he had anticipated that response and had something could to retort.

"Your my responsibility, which means it's my job to make you attend school," he said not budging an inch. The image of someone trying to move a huge boulder the size of a car floated through my mind and I chuckled. I rolled my eyes in response, like that was going to convince me.

I walked past him and down the steps, as my phone began ringing. I paused to look at it, it was Adam. I frowned and feeling people looking at me, and Sam behind me on the stairs, I turned and went out onto the porch. Why was Adam calling me? No one had tried to contact either of us since we left the city. I almost didn't answer the phone, but my gut clenched and screamed to hit talk, before I thought twice I had already hit the button. "Adam?" I breathed.

The voice on the other hand was yelling into the phone and it took a minute for his words to sink in. I felt my stomach drop as the words echoed in my mind. "Aleera, someone is coming to Forks to kill Jace and to kill you!"


	5. Authors noteihatethemtoo

AUTHORS NOTE: if you have any questions, feel free to either leave them in the review, or message me. Also, if you feel like the story is going somewhere or want to see something happen in the story, I am more than open to ideas. To be honest, I'm more just going with the flow. I suppose that's why it's taking me forever to put up chapters. Finally getting some inspiration back in my life.


	6. Forbidden to remember

I stopped breathing. The air around me almost seemed colder. His voice, my brother and best friend, just repeating the same words, _"someone is coming to Forks to kill Jace and to kill you!" _

Someone is going to try and kill Jace and i. "Aleera?" his voice asked, then I realized he'd been saying my name. I opened my mouth only to suck in a sharp breath, I hadn't realized I had been holding it.

"Who is going to come after us Adam? I need a name and motive," I said casting a glance behind me at the door. Could they here me? I wouldn't think so, but who knew nowadays. Everyone seemed to be a freak of nature one way or another.

"Hunters, we were attacked, jumped, surprised the hell out of us. All this time, I thought we were at the top of the underground food chain," he said, voice laced with sarcasm. He wasn't helping.

The word 'hunter' had me tensed instantly. I hated hunters with every fiber of my being, they were merciless, self righteous, volatile and a long list of other ugly words that could define them. I turned to look around the yard, knowing it was unreasonable to look for a threat but being comforted by not seeing one. Or anyone else for that matter. This was our business, I didn't need some Normal over hearing our conversation.

"What happened?" I asked, careful not to portray any discomfort or worry. We had an annoying habit of hiding how we felt, especially from each other. They all thought I was as emotionless and fearless as them, but in reality, not so much. I was only a teenager after all. Though half the time it didn't really feel like that.

"We were at the Inferno a few nights ago, demons were there too. We thought it was a little odd, but hey, weirder things have happened. Plus it wasn't the first time we've seen them at one of the underground clubs. Not to mention they've been popping up more and more over the last six months," I couldn't help but agree, we had taken to calling them 'Black-Eyed Bitches', because of all the havoc they wreak across our city.

"Continue," I said, voice tight. When Hunters and demons mixed, it never ended well, usually in a bloody mess and with more then a few of us dead.

"Hunters followed them in, the place went up in seconds. Someone bombed it, almost everyone in there died except for the few of us who got out. Brandon, David and Connor are presumed dead," I clenched my jaw, more of my brothers, more Pack dead. The people I loved were dying left and right. My stomach twisted grossly and cold fury was beginning to set in. He kept talking, oblivious to the fact that I was moments from blowing up. "But none of the bodies in the building were ever found. When the twins, Nick and I got out, someone saw us jump the building. It was a demon, Nick was attacked, he was in the hospital for a few hours before he had a heart attack, none of us found him in time to save him. Someone got to him just minutes before we could."

"Are they going after the rest of you? Jesus, it's like there hunting us down one by one, Brandon, David, Connor and Nick are all dead. Whose next? Am I missing something here? Last time I checked, the war was over. And since when do they track us down and kill us like this?" the questions just kept pouring out, and ending in a long line of profanity. I took a deep breath, biting my lip so hard I tasted metal.

"Yeah, but not just us, they have our names including yours and Jace's," I groaned, I didn't want this to happen to Jace. We just got here, days ago. He was going to flip, never able to have just a moment of peace.

"What's the plan then?" I asked trying to come up with a better way to hide. Maybe we could move again, somewhere farther, where people don't know of the Streets, or the family I call Pack, or about what we are and who we are and what were about. Too many maybes. Too many probabilities.

"They only have our first names, street names, underworld names, our connections, that kind of thing. They broke into the house, but they also have pictures of us. We have false last names so at the moment were all safe," I could tell he wasn't telling me everything. Trying to ease into it perhaps.

"So let me get this straight, they saw you four scale a building, tracked you back to the house, killed Nate and got just about all of our ID? Is that all?"

"Seems to be it, they also set the house on fire, we haven't gone back but word on the street is there looking around for us, especially you," so this is what he's keeping from me. What would anyone want with me? Perhaps I had some piece of information about something. But nothing important to the Otherworld, at least nothing all that note worthy for now.

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously, scanning the yard again. I think I was becoming paranoid.

He didn't say anything, "were going underground for a couple weeks. Were going to come get you and your brother on our way through."

"No," I said instantly. "I can't risk exposure here, it will get back to my parents. Where are you going?"

"The fourth safe house," Seven Deadly Sins, i rolled my eyes, they would go all the way over there. Jace was going to be furious if he found out.

"Jace and I are staying here, I'll make sure we blend in. If push comes to shove, we'll be there," I said quietly. I can't tell him about this, I just couldn't. He wanted to be human, to be normal, and as long as he did what he was doing now, he could have that. He had the chance to be human again, this place was it. But if he knew what was happening he would want to leave for my safety. He would feel obligated to take part in whatever this was.

Adam didn't say anything for a while and I sighed, "were ditching the phones, you should do the same. We'll wire you some money, Seattle should have something that can help hide you guys or at least weapon wise. All of ours were destroyed in the fire."

"Yeah, alright, when are you leaving?"

"Two hours. Were going through Washington with two cars, were dropping yours off at your storage unit. Whatever we were able to get that's yours will be there," I nodded, great, which means I have weapons now.

"Goodbye Adam," I said quietly. But the line was already dead.

The door opened and Sam came out. I leaned against the railing, using my arms for balance. Taking a casual stance, even though I felt defensive even after that conversation.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked cautiously. I glanced at him, reading him like an open book. I forced myself to stay loose and relaxed. He was suspicious and he had heard every word I had said. But had he heard Adam? And how was he able to hear me? The door was shut and I was speaking quietly.

"Family," I said simply, it was true, Adam and all the others were family. "Called to make sure everything was going well," also true, but I was covering up the truth and he could see that. I didn't like this at all. I felt like I was being interrogated under a microscope, and the obvious fact that everyone else in the house probably heard to wasn't helping.

He nodded slightly, suspicion radiating off of him in waves, "tell me about your friends."

I paused, thinking of a good answer. "Lethal," I said quietly, it was true, but then again we were so much more. Good and bad in so many ways. "Were a lot of things, Normal's avoid people like us." I flinched slightly, using a Streets term like 'Normal' wasn't going to help my case.

He thought it over, frowning, "why did you parents send you out here? You can clearly look after yourself, your fearless and your smart. So why did they isolate you all the way out here?"

A blaze of fire opened up in my mind, a burning house, sirens, then darkness. Running, crying, sound after sound. The images, the memories, every sense being overwhelmed as the past splashed across my mind like someone hitting the rewind button. I swallowed hard, heart picking up a little, as if I was inhaling smoke all over again. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, forcing the images out. Blocking them out as much as I could, though the smell of burning wood still lingered. I was losing my mind.

"I'm not fearless Sam. I fear a lot of things, but fear only holds you back, over coming your fears is everything. Why fear something that is virtually inevitable. Why fear something, when you've already faced something worse? I can't look after myself, that's why Jace is here. Jace looks after me, tries to protect me all the time, even though it's usually other way around. As for me being smart, I'm smart at all the wrong things."

He was quiet, thinking over what I said. "What exactly are you?" he asked a little hesitant. I thought about how to answer when the door opened. I stood up, turning to the girl, it was a native girl, with dark skin and short hair. She was wearing short shorts and just a tank top. She looked bitter.

"Charlie needs you to go into the station, they found another body in the woods," she said in a clipped voice. I glanced between them, realizing why the air tasted hateful and bitter. She loved him. Ouch, I thought, im surprised she stuck around, especially since Sam is engaged. I'd be long gone, after I'd set the house on fire of course.

Sam spoke quietly, and I got bits and pieces, tree, a few miles out, search team, another guy missing. Sam went inside and I stayed where I was. The girl stayed there and I didn't bother saying anything. "Your Sam's cousin?" she asked quietly. I glanced at her and shrugged.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, thought frankly I'm a little skeptical," I said and she smiled slightly. "Leah, right?"

She nodded and didn't say anything before leaning against the railing and stared back at the house while I stared out across the yard. "Must be hard, having to sit by and watch the man your in love with be with someone else, to have him walk away from you like your nothing," I said evenly. She tensed slightly and I could feel her anger, she felt violated too. Hitting a little too close to home for her comfort I guess.

"You don't know anything about us," she said coldly. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, but I do know people, every single one of you are like open books to me," I said shrugging. "Your all so easy to read."

She looked away, a look of defensiveness, for Sam or her, I couldn't be too sure, and apprehension, "does Sam still love me? Even though he's in love with Emily?" She clapped her hand over her mouth, as if she couldn't believe she'd just asked that. "Never mind forget I said anything."

I stood up, standing straight now. "I wouldn't feel stupid for asking, you have every right to question your relationship with him. Yes, he does still love you, he always will, just not in the way you love him."

She nodded, "he ruined my life." It was quiet and her eyes closed, she sucked in a cut up breath and I took her hand. Her eyes flew open and met my gaze, and all I did was nod.

She didn't say anything, just stared at her me. I gave her a slight smile, the door opened and she jumped in surprise. We both turned to Sam, who was looking at both of us in surprise and discomfort. My god, could these guys hear everything or what? This was going to drive me nuts. "I'll be back in a few hours. Jake is in charge," he said walking off the steps.

"I love a man in uniform," I said hotly and we burst out laughing. He started walking faster and we laughed harder. As Sam pulled out we both went back into the house, everyone sitting around talking quietly. I went into the kitchen, sitting now next to Leah. "Why aren't you in school?" a girl asked quietly, staring at me curiously.

"I have three Ph.D's, I think I'm done school," I said smirking.

Everyone stared at me, "how old are you?" a boy asked.

"Five hundred and thirty six," I said and he stared at me wide eyed. I burst out laughing, "did you actually believe me?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm seventeen."

He stared at me, face going a little red and I chuckled. "How did you manage to go through so much school?" another guy asked.

"I'm smart," I said shrugging. "I learn faster then Normal's, we fall on a different thought pattern. Think faster, learn almost instantly. That and we can pick and choose what we want to remember."

"You and your brother?" one boy asked.

"Along with our friends, yes," I said shrugging. "You can train your body to do just about anything. It takes a lot of practice and mental exercises but it can be done and strengthened over the years."

They stared at me a moment and I didn't bother saying anything else. My phone rang and I stood up, answering it. "Kale?" I asked confused, why was he calling me?


	7. Nothing else matters

"Were ditching the phones, so till next time this will be the last time we talk. Your car is at the warehouse, along with your toys. You got three hours before the explosive goes off."

"Goodbye brother," I said, but the line had already gone dead. I understood why the conversation was so short. If they could track us all down like nothing, then our phone had probably already been tracked. I'd need to dispose of mine as well. I stood up, making my way upstairs, no one followed me.

I went into my room, grabbing my coat, gun, lighter and whatever else I could carry on me. I glanced at my phone lifting it up. I stared at it, turning it over in my hands, Jace will worry once he realizes my phone isn't in working condition anymore. But he'd figure out what had happened the moment he saw it destroyed. I set it on the ground, making a fist and bringing it down hard. It shattered on impact and I flexed my hand as if throbbed. Taking a deep breath, I imagined cool pools of water, sliding my hands through the slithering crystals. Opening my eyes I flexed my hand again, the pain and redness having already gone down.

I stood up, tossing my destroyed phone on his bed, letting him know I was okay. I just hoped he didn't panic. He would destroy his the moment he saw mine, and he wouldn't bother trying to call anyone else. He would figure out if I destroyed the only way we had of contacting the others, then they had done the same thing as me. He was going to be upset when he realized that something was about to wreck whatever chance of normalcy he'd hoped for. I just hoped he wouldn't be too upset about it.

I pulled on my leather coat, going downstairs, "where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I have an appointment that I can't miss," I said dismissively, moving towards the door.

"Where?" he asked, not budging or moving from the door. I was getting tired of him always getting in my face. He wasn't intimidating and it was weird how he thought I would bow down to his orders just because he was towering over me like a giant. A clueless giant, but a giant nonetheless.

"Seattle," I said annoyed, he didn't move or even blink. Frustration and annoyance started to settle in my gaze.

"How do you plan on getting there?"

I stared at him and then suddenly smirked, "I had planned on stealing and jump starting the first car I could find, which coincidentally might've been yours. I've always wanted to steal a cruiser."

He narrowed his eyes at me, not sure whether to take my tone serious or not. I was enjoying this now. "I'll take her," a voice said behind us. We all turned to a boy who almost looked as surprised as everyone else that he'd spoken up. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"I don't think that-," Sam cut off, seeing the look on the mans face. He nodded once, and they conveyed some secret message that I deciphered instantly.

"I am more then capable of handling myself, he wouldn't be able to hurt me in the slightest," I said rolling my eyes. Usually I didn't speak out after reading private conversations, maybe it was the impulsive, reckless attitude that was still in my mind. I had been looking forward to arguing with Sam.

They turned to me surprised that I could figure them out so quickly. "Whatever your little circle is, I could care less, I have far more important things to deal with. Now, im running late, can we leave already?" Definitely reckless, I thought. Jace was going to murder me for being such a dead giveaway like this. But at the moment, I didn't care, I was on a time limit and the clock was ticking.

"I'll go with him, if anything happens we should be able to handle it," another boy said, standing up. I saw the girl from earlier, the shy one, hesitate.

"I'll see you in a bit Bell's, we should be back by the end of the night," he said, giving her a quick hug. That somehow got to me, did I miss that kind of affection? I would never admit it, but it was jealousy that I was suddenly feeling. I decided it was best to suppress this feeling and figure it out later. "Give you a call in the morning."

I turned and walked out, getting into a little black car. I got into the drivers side, holding my hands out for the keys. "I'm a better driver then both of you on a good day, hand them over," I said getting more and more agitated. The younger boy sighed, and handed me the keys. I went to put them in, and a blue light exploded and surged into the key slot, and I hurriedly slid it in, as if I had already done it. I glanced at both of the boys, making sure neither had noticed the sparks. The keys hadn't turned on the car, whatever shot out of me had. I decided to ignore this for now as well.

The car turned on, smooth and taunting. I missed my car. It just purred to life, seductive and teasing. At least if Jace agreed it was best to follow our brothers out of state then we could finally give in and enjoys ourselves again. I loved street racing.

I pulled out, moving onto the highway. "My name is Paul, and this is Jake," the boy said, and I smiled slightly, the image of the spark kept playing in my mind. It wouldn't leave.

"I'm sure you figured out my name," I said and he nodded. "So what's up with you guys anyways? It's like your all gay for each other or something."

Both turned to me instantly in disbelief and I grinned. "Were not gay!" Paul said in horror.

"Homophobic then?" I countered, loving the reaction I got. He went bright red and Jake stuttered for a reply.

"No! We just all have the same problem," Jake said, so quiet I didn't think I was supposed to hear.

"Yeah, I know what that's like," choosing to be more sympathetic instead of making another joke. Thinking of myself and my brothers thoughtfully, did we have a problem? I didn't think so, but it was only one thing we all had in common. All in all, each of us were almost completely different, only the same keeping us all together and connected. I briefly wondered if we'd all still be family without our curse gift thing we had going on.

"Sam says your parents sent you to La Push, because of an addiction. Is that true?" Paul asked, almost hesitant.

"Define addiction," I said grinning, adjusting my gears and moving faster.

"Drugs?" Jake asked curiously.

"Sort of, and Jace and I aren't really even Sam's cousins. Jace and I were adopted as babies, our family is originally from Kansas. Our parents don't know that we know were adopted, it wasn't hard to figure out though. The drug addiction thing isn't real so much as an illusion. Don't get me wrong, we do drugs, a lot in fact, no addiction, mind over matter, remember? We have others things that people would label as suicidal or an addiction." Was I saying too much again? Usually I threatened people when they poked at things even as small as what my middle name was.

"What do you mean? How'd you figure out you were adopted?" Paul asked confused.

"Small things really, just how different we seemed compared to family. Nothing really made sense, we were just so different," I shrugged indifferently. "We don't really care, I mean, Jace and I raised ourselves without parents, we have a family. We had each other and the others, for us, that's all we ever needed and that's all we'll ever need. Nothing matters outside of us. They were just facts, things with no real meaning."

They were quiet for a while and I went through the small towns more quickly before cutting into Seattle. I went to the old warehouses, pulling into an older building that used to make paper. I pulled in, the door closing behind us. It was dark, and cold, like always. I walked down a few hallways, the boys following behind me. I unlocked my door, and the lights flared brightly, blinding me for a few moments. I heard a low whistle and I grinned.

"Is all of this stolen?" Jake asked warily.

"Of course," I said as if it were obvious. I moved to the back of the room, moving around a few boxes, I put them into the trunk, locking it under a false bottom. I tossed a few bags onto the backseat, before grabbing my keys.

A weird dropping sounded and I looked at a shelf. A box full of cellphones sat there. I pulled it out, rummaging through them, before finding the one ringing. I flipped it open and frowned, Laurel was calling me. "Hello?" I asked turning away from them.

"There are people here looking for you, there's a freaking angel here!" she said panicking.

"Where are you?" I asked confused and more than a little worried. Laurel was a good friend of all of ours, sweet and nice and so on. What worried me even more was what she said. Angels? No one had seen one in months, years even. Not to mention they were incredibly difficult to protect ourselves from. They were dangerous, blood thirsty and more than a little cruel. They hated everything the Streets stood for.

"Underground club, the one beneath the church on Davis and 12th," she said and suddenly a gun shot went off, the line went dead.


	8. Christ is Comin', and so am I

"I need to do something on my own, I need you to meet me at this address, it's only three blocks from here. If your not out within the next ten or so minutes, your going to be blown up," i said evenly. I didn't wait to gauge their reaction as i slid into the car, opened a garage door and sped out.

I didn't get to enjoy being reuinted with my car as much as i had wanted to, seeing as an explosive went off the moment i got to the underground club. I slammed on the brakes hard, jolting forward as metal and brick shrapnel blew through my window shield. I sucked in a sharp breath, turning away and squeezing my eyes closed, not having the opportunity to gather any protection. The car made a strange groaning sound and raised slightly. I felt my eyes widen in surprise at the sensation, whatever it was it hadn't been caused by the explosive, it was too late. A strange lurching, heavy too.

Three men appeared in front of me suddenly and the center man held out his hand. The car came to a complete stop and turned off. I stared wide eyed, sensing the energy change. The other two men seemed disoriented and confused. They turned, seeing the smoke. I tried to turn the car back on and swore loudly.

The angel made his way to my side of the car, and ripped the door open, i scrambled over the center of the front seats and tumbled out onto the gravel. Hearing them all run towards me i took off running towards the burning building. I was deluded if i thought anyone would be alive, but i had high hopes, and i was praying to God that some back up showed up.

The angel appeared in front of me and went to touch my forehead, i knew what that meant instantly. I threw my hands forward and pushed hard. Feeling something warm slide down my face and over the center of my lips, i lifted my gun out and turned to the two other men. "Your human," i accused, not understanding why an angel, ruthless in power and knowledgeable in every other sense, was hanging out with humans. I cocked the gun and they stared at me, i turned, making sure i could still see the angel. He was gone. I hate when they cheated like that.

"We just need to talk, Cas, no," the shorter of the two said. I tensed, feeling someone behind me again. He nodded once and then backed up. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Who are you?" i asked, coldly. "Why are you here?"

"We need your help," sirens sounded a few blocks away, finally reaching our ears and i frowned.

"Better talk fast," i said coldly, still keeping the gun trained on the humans. They must be the hunters.

"We know what-," the taller man, was cut off by a female voice.

I turned, not liking my odds of survival at all. The girl had pitch black eyes and was flanked by four people. Demons. I clenched my jaw and stared at them angry. Why were there so many strangers hanging around? Better question, why were there so many angels and demons hanging around on the Streets.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, what an unpleasant surprise," she said, mockingly. I raised my eyebrows, i knew who the Winchesters were, never met them. But the Streets knew all about the brothers. Now i was beginning to worry about getting roped into something, or murdered. Either way i'd probably end up dead, everyone seemed to around those two. Except for them of course, well they did die, but they didn't seem to ever stay dead, much to their dismay.

"Bitch from hell, sorry, can't say i recognize you," the shorter one, i'm assuming is Dean, as everyone referred to Sam as freakishly tall.

I took a slow step backwards and everyone zeroed in on my movement. I frowned, tensing and then the girl nodded. Two demons stepped towards me, and then Sam and Dean moved towards us.

A fight broke out, but i didn't wait to see what happened. Instead, i turned and ran for my car, i knew when to give up on a fight. I realized the keys were missing and cursed, _what a cliche_, i thought sourly. I pressed my palm to the ignition and then felt a surge of power slither from my body and focused in on the palm of my hand. My palm tingled and the car started up. I pulled out as someone gun shots sounded around me.

I pulled out of the parking lot and didn't wait to see what else happened or if anyone had been shot. I pulled up to the cafe and waited. Paul got in, Jake didn't. "He's taking his car, he'll meet us back at the house," Paul explained, seeing my puzzled expression.

"Yeah," i said, letting my thoughts drift. I felt oddly comfortable around Paul. It was peculiar, a feeling i only felt around my brothers. I couldn't think about that though, i had other problems to worry about. Like being hunted by angels, demons and the infamous Winchesters. I snorted to myself, must be thursday. God, we just couldn't catch a break could we?

What could they possibly want with me? They were killing my brothers, and i was more then a little sure that they wanted to kill me too. But for what? Since when is the Streets, such a concern? I'll admit, coming straight at the Pack was smart, we were more lenient around our own home, so much that we wouldn't expect an outright attack. Smart, but reckless. Too add to that, if you dont manage to take us all out as soon as possible before we re-group, you'd have an incredibly pissed off and skilled group of fighters raging for revenge. We had a no mercy sort of thing going on whenever one of us was hurt, and we became much more creative and fueled if one of us was killed off.

Did they need information? We all didn't know the same stuff, but we did know a lot about everything that went on globally. It was pretty much our job too know that kind of stuff. Put together we had a lot of resources too.

"Where did you go?" Paul asked, having left me to my thoughts until now. I jumped a bit, having forgotten he was here. I was getting bad at that, falling away into my thoughts, letting my guard down. If i wasn't careful, it would probably get me killed.

"There was an emergency," i said quietly, thinking about who all might've died in the explosion. How many friends of mine had died, how many people had looked up to us under our rule. How many pack friends who've been murdered. I started to feel protective now, that club was a Streets club, and you didn't attack a Streets owned anything, without pissing off a lot of people in the process.

"Like?" i didn't answer and just sped up a little more. i couldn't tell him anything. i wouldn't know where to start. I couldnt worry about a freak out right now. Especially now that we were under attack and i needed a damn plan.

"Just a family thing, nothing to be concerned about."

He didn't respond.

I pulled up to Sam's house, and at the same time i exited the car, Jace exited the house, he looked furious. "What happened?" he demanded, angry. "What did you do?"

He shoved me, and then Paul pushed him away from me, getting in between us. Sam and the others left the house, watching warily. I straightened up, irritated and getting defensive. "I didn't do anything," i said offended. "Your a dick, you know that?"

"And your a self centered bitch," he shot back, eyes shifting and darkening. "You did something stupid, i know you."

"I told you, i didn't do anything, i didn't need to," i said coldly. "The damage has been done. I'm trying to keep us safe. While you decided to play pretend, half of our family was murdered."

He stared at me, eyes slowly going wide as my words sunk in. They saddened, he knew i wouldn't lie about something like that. I felt bad, dropping the ball in the middle of the arguement, but he needed to know what was going on now, and not later. "Who?"

"Brandon, David, Connor, Nick and Nate are dead, the others left," i said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, "how? What happened?"

"Now isn't the place brother," i said slowly, and he looked at Sam and everyone else.

"I want answers Aleera," he said slowly. When i said nothing, in a matter of fact, no if's and or buts he said, "FYI, Sam is a werewolf."

I raised my eyebrows and sighed, "i'm shocked," i said sarcastically, suddenly very tired.

Of course they were. No wonder why i felt so comfortable around Paul and Jake. They were part of a pack. When your in a Pack, you connect better with other packs because you understand each other and the group more. Now that made sense. Strange. "Why can't we _ever_ make normal friends?" i muttered and then flinched, realizing they could hear everything i said.

Jace regarded me thoughtfully, and shook his head, running his hands through his hair as he moved to the end of the driveway. I could feel his pain, our family was dying and he felt guilty. Guilty for trying to keep himself away from the people we cared about, and now, here we were, too late to save any of them. But it wasn't his fault. He kept walking, eyes downcast.

"Where's he going?" Sam asked, warily. "What do you mean your friends are dead?"

"Dont worry about it, i'm going after them, dont follow either," i shot at him, before following him slowly.

I stay a bit behind him, giving him some space. He knew i was there, but he didn't acknowledge my prescence. He went towards the beach, going up the hill to the cliffs. It was starting to cool down now. The air was becoming kind of cold and bitter. I'd imagine a lot like how he must be feeling right now. He sat on the ledge of the cliff, his feet falling over the edge and i came to a stand still a few feet behind him.

"When?" he asked, voice hollow.

"Last day or so," i said quietly. He tilted his head slightly, his way of asking me to sit with him. I did.

"Do you know who it was?" he asked, holding his breath.

"Demons."

"What are we going to do?" he asked, sounding every bit like a frightened child.

I sighed, looking across the water. The tides were high, and you could hear them crashing against the mountain side, loud enough to sound like boulders colliding. "We do what we do best, fight until there's no one left to hurt us."


End file.
